


Lingerie

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - German [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Skinny Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky, cross dressing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Lingerie

Bucky war hart.  
Noch nie in seinem Leben war das so schnell gegangen.   
Aber Steve hatte auch noch nie so sexy gewirkt. Die Panties aus feiner Seide ließen Steves Po genau im richtigen Licht erscheinen. Zum anbeißen!  
Und das Hemdchen umspielte seine schmale Brust perfekt.  
Aber was Bucky absolut in den Wahnsinn treib, waren die halterlosen Strümpfe, die er sich gerade angezogen hatte.  
Bucky durchquerte den Raum, wirbelte Steve herum und erstickte seinen Protest mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Es würde ein Fest werden, Steve wieder aus der Wäsche zu befreien und Liebe mit ihm zu machen!


End file.
